fbwmfandomcom-20200214-history
Known Issues
IMPORTANT! Firefox needs to be altered slightly to work with version 1.4 of this script. #Set up Firefox to allow closing of tabs/windows opened by this script: Instructions #Set up Firefox to keep new tabs/windows from stealing focus: Instructions #Facebook not showing Options Menu: Instructions Before Posting New Bugs Before posting new bugs, or commenting on the script, check the list of "Latest" and "Known Bugs" below. You should also check to make sure a new version has not been released for this script already. You can check for new version now by clicking here. If you cannot find a bug listed that matches what seems to be wrong with your script, post a comment far below. When you post a bug, make sure you post the browser and version, along with the version of GreaseMonkey you are using. Also helpful is the version of this script you are using. Most users should be on the current version (see link above to check for most recent version), but if you run an old version on purpose, do let me know. You can also include (copy and paste) errors found in the error console (Firefox: Tools > Error Console > Errors Tab). Be sure to show only those errors that pertain to either this script or reference a line in the GreaseMonkey js file. Latest * Version 1.4.112 users should update immediately to .113 (or higher) to fix an issue with changes made to Facebook's code, which caused an error "link is null" to halt the script. This issue is now fixed as long as Facebook does not revert back. * In addition to code changes, the Games Feed seems to be inoperative as does the Game Requests Page. Use instead the Most Recent Feed located at http://www.facebook.com/sk=lf. I have already added a navbar link for "Latest Feed", but users who have blocked this script from processing on Latest Feed should enter the Options Menu and uncheck the option found at Feed Filter Options > Custom Filters > Don't Process On : Most Recent Feed (sk=lf). Unchecking this option opens the script up to again process on that feed. This is now the standard supported feed until the Games Feed or Game Requests Page are reactivated. This is a Facebook issue and I assume it will be fixed quickly. * Version 1.4.114 also fixes (should) issues with auto-like, hide comments, and hide post body options. These changes now reflect changes in Facebook's layout. Known Bugs and Not Bugs * On server timeout in the main running window, this program will halt. This is not a bug. * On a server timeout in the child window (sidekick), the program should resume at the next entry after your supplied timeout. This is not a bug. * Users of GreaseMonkey 0.9.4 may not be able to disable/enable scripts in Firefox. The bug is not in this script. * Users of GreaseMonkey 0.9.5 may not be able to control sidekick windows properly when using Firefox 3 or unsupported browsers. The bug is not in this script. * Some posts do not get processed, or while in short mode, they do not get moved to the top. I do not see a reason for this and so cannot yet fix it. I suspect the bug is in Facebook's code, not this script. * CafeWorld players may notice "something went wrong in the kitchen" errors when combining Sidekick for Ravenwood Fair with Facebook Auto Publish. Disable the Sidekick for Ravenwood Fair to avoid this issue while playing CafeWorld. Report a Bug Simply comment below to report a bug Category:Bug Category:Docs